


Passing the Ball

by masqurade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, some deep thoughts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at practice, Kise and Kuroko find themselves talking about middle school, which leads to the topic of <i>Akashi</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Ball

     Sitting in the middle of the gym, still decked out in their uniforms, Kuroko passed the basketball back and forth with Kise. They didn’t speak to one another, not because it was awkward. That couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Both of them were enjoying the silence with just the skidding of the ball against the floor easing their built up stress.

     “Kurokocchi,” Kise murmured, catching the ball as it rolled towards him. However, this time, he didn’t pass it back. Curious, Kuroko raised his head to stare at Kise’s twisted expression.

     “Yes?” he tried encouraging him, hoping to make it easier for Kise to confide in him. After seconds ticked by and he was still waiting, Kuroko became easily agitated with the blonde. “Please pass the ball back if you aren’t going to say anything, Kise.”

     “Sorry!” Hastily apologizing, Kise forced himself to speak his mind. “Why did you start playing basketball?”

     “That’s all you wanted to ask?”

     “Don’t sound so mean, Kurokocchi!”

     Softly sighing, Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. “I started playing basketball with Aomine.”

     Nodding at his answer, Kise finally rolled the ball back to Kuroko. Their game of passing back and forth continued once more, but unfortunately, the silence had ended. Kuroko realized too late that he had opened a box of possible questions that he knew Kise was going to start nagging him with. Regretting saying anything, Kuroko waited for the next question to be asked from the curious ace.

     “So…” Kise voice trailed off as he kept the ball once more. “How did you find out about your skill? Did playing with Aominecchi make you realize you had talent?”

     “No.” Kuroko responded in his usual blunt tone. He would have rather kept it at that short, simple answer, but the puppy-dog eyes Kise was giving him made him cave. “Akashi was the one to make me see my skill in passing the ball.”

     “Seriously? Akashicchi did?!” Kise’s voice echoed around the gym, only multiplying his shock. Cocking his head to the side, Kuroko blinked.

     “Is it that surprising?”

     He immediately denied it. “No! No. Of course not. I was just amazed that Akashicchi was the one and not Aominecchi. If anything, Akashicchi was the last person I suspected. You seem a lot closer to anyone  _but_  him.”

     Kise finally passed the ball back to Kuroko, but this time, he was the one not passing back. It was true, he supposed. Akashi would have probably been the last person anyone would think to help anyone with anything other than himself. However, Kuroko only shook his head and stood up, letting the basketball rest securely between his waist and arm.

     “Akashi isn’t as bad as he seems.”

     The word just came out of his mouth and Kuroko found himself staring down at Kise sternly. Almost as if he wanted Kise to realize something. Although he didn’t know what that ‘something’ was himself, for some reason, Kise gave Kuroko one of his signature dorky smile and agreed.

     “Yeah, Akashicchi might actually be the most sensitive out of all of us.”


End file.
